Au paradi du Yuri
by eysselia
Summary: Recceuil de drabble spécial Yuri. Défis du troisième Gymanse. Rating variable pour les drable pour l'instant majoritairement K avec un T.
1. Chapter Akane X Natsu : K

_Voila un reccuil de défis du troisième gynmase avec que du Yuri dedans. Voilà vous êtes prévenu._

 _J'ai essayé de faire que des drabble (pour moi drabble ça veut dire 300 mots maxi et drôle), mais bon pour l'humour on repassera pour certain et puis pour les 300... bah j'ai un petit peu dépassé de dix ou vingt en général. Sinon le format c'est Thème : Pairing : Rating, qui sera dans le titre de chaque chapitre, si certain couple ou rating vous dérange (bien que j'ai pas l'intention de faire de lemon pour une fois XD)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est foiré... ou pas (non il y en aura bien un que j'aurais réussi XD) Et on ouvre le bal avec les plus jeunes ^^ bonne lecture._

* * *

 **S'envoler/Moyen-âge : Akane X Natsu : K  
**

* * *

Akane aimait principalement deux choses, le volley et les histoires. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle aimait pratiquer ce sport ou créer des histoires, mais plus qu'elle adorait observer, écouter et vibrer aux sons d'un ballon qui claquait contre le parquait et celui des mots dans l'air. Elle n'avait pas besoin de participer pour vivre des émotions puissantes, c'étaient pour ça qu'elle aimait le volley et lire. Et parce qu'à ce jour rien ne lui avait procuré plus de sensation qu'une de ces deux choses.

En fine connaisseuse de roman elle avait exploré beaucoup de genre, notamment les légendes. Ces préférés étaient les légendes occidentales du Moyen-âge. Avec ces quêtes de chevalier, la table ronde, les dragons ou tout simplement les anges. C'étaient eux qui avaient, à ce jour, le plus capter son attention. Elle pouvait passer des heures à rêvasser sur eux, les imaginant volant librement dans le ciel.

C'était pour ça qu'elle était capable de passer des heures entières à fouiller chaque rayon d'une librairie, juste dans l'espoir d'un autre roman passionnant. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa joie quand elle découvrit un ancien livre sur son époque préféré.

Sauf qu'elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment en l'ouvrant à être aspiré par le livre. Ni à atterrir dans une marre effrayant toutes les grenouilles et tous les crapauds du coin. Elle cligna des yeux en se demandant si elle rêvait ou pas. Elle eut la réponse en se levant et glissant sur la vase sous l'eau. Celui qui disait qu'il valait mieux ce casser la figure dans une marre pour ne pas se faire mal ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

Lire des histoires avec des personnages qui atterrissait dans un autre univers ou qui remontait le temps, ok. Le vivre soi-même, non merci, pensa-t-elle en sortant de la marre trempé et avec plusieurs nénuphar accroché à ses vêtements.

-Tu es perdu ? Demanda une voix fluette.

Relevant la tête elle découvrit une fillette assise sur arbre la regardant avec curiosité. Elle avait de court cheveux roux ébouriffé et le regard plein de vie et de joie. Et surtout deux grande ailes blanches dans son dos, qui laissèrent Akane le souffle coupé d'admiration. Le rire cristallin de l'ange résonna alors qu'elle se posait à ses côté d'un seul battement d'ailes.

-Hey, tu veux bien jouer avec moi ? Demanda la fillette. Au faite moi c'est Natsu.

Akane accepta encore un peu intimider, mais tout son trac partit quand l'ange lui prit la main. Ça lui parut presque normal qu'elle se retrouvait elle-même avec une paire d'aile dans le dos et qu'elle s'envolait dans le ciel. Ça ne la dérangea pas plus que ça finalement de se retrouver projeté au moyen âge si ça voulait dire voler avec Natsu à ses côté. Et cette fois-ci elle était certaine que simplement le lire n'aurait pas était aussi puissant que de le vivre.


	2. Chapter Yachi X Akane : K

**Pourquoi ?/À bout de souffle Yachi X Akane : K  
**

* * *

Karasuno avait réussi à monter au national, ils avaient même réussi à finir par atteindre la final. Mais en face d'eux Nekoma se tenait prêt à réceptionner, avec autant envie de gagner qu'eux. Finalement les deux équipes allaient de nouveau avoir leur rencontre des bas-fonds.

C'était comme ça que Yachi avait rencontré Akane, la jeune Yamamoto était venu soutenir l'équipe de son frère, pas en temps que manager, elle était encore au collège et ne serait au lycée qu'à partir de l'année prochaine, mais en temps que chef de l'équipe d'encouragement de Nekoma. Étrangement Yachi avait sentit à la fois naître une rivalité et une amitié avec la plus jeune, elle était assez semblable, par leur soutien inconditionnel pour leur équipe respective, et à la fois extrêmement différente de par leur caractère.

Yachi avait donc refusé de laisser gagner Akane, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'encouragement. Du coup les deux jeunes filles s'époumonaient pour soutenir leurs équipes, les encourageant et les félicitant aux grès des points marqué et perdu. La blonde n'avait sûrement jamais autant crié de toute sa vie et elle se sentait plus essoufflé qu'après avoir courut un marathon. Elle ne savait même plus ou elle trouvait l'air pour supporter les corbeaux. Et en regardant en face elle s'apercevait que c'était la même chose pour Akane, qui avait laissé tomber son porte-voix, un combat se doit de se faire à arme égale.

La balle remonta à Kageyama qui feinta de se préparer à l'envoyer à Asahi pour en faite la passer à Hinata avec leur courte bizarre version deux point zéro. Le gymnase retenait son souffle car malgré cela, au même moment la défense des chats se mettaient en place et c'était une balle de match.

Le noir s'installa soudainement ne laissant que raisonner le bruit d'une balle claquant sur le sol.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Tout le monde s'indignait de ne pas savoir si le point avait été marqué ou non.

-Pourquoi un panne de courant à ce moment là ? Se lamentaient Yachi et Akane. Pourquoi ?


	3. Chapter Saeko X Kiyoko : K

**Sommeil/Vert Saeko X Kiyoko : K**

* * *

Généralement les gens ne dormaient pas quand c'était elle qui conduisait. Son frère expliquait que c'était parce qu'ils avaient trop peur pour leur vie pour pouvoir dormir. Ce n'était sûrement pas faux, elle-même reconnaissait avoir parfois une conduite assez agressive, surtout quand il fallait faire au plus vite. Mais il arrivait à Saeko de voir de temps en temps un de ses passagers dormir. Comme pour Kageyama, bien que cela tenait plus du miracle qu'autre chose. Le passeur agissait un peu comme un animal, il dormait après avoir mangé, même si c'était elle qui conduisait.

Et comme pour Kiyoko à l'instant présent. La manageuse avait accepté qu'elle la raccompagne chez elle, ce qui vu l'heure était bien plus prudent que de rentrée à pied. Et la lycéenne était tellement fatigué de la journée qu'elle c'était endormie. Saeko souriait doucement en observant la beauté de l'endormie, Shimizu arrivait à être resplendissante même sans être réveillé.

La Tanaka posa sa joue dans sa main pour observer la jeune fille plus confortablement, le coude sur son volant. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir trouvé une petite amie si parfaite. Bien que son frère et Yuu allaient sûrement pleurer quand ils sauraient la vérité.

Le feu passa au vert et elle se dû reconcentrer sur la route devant elle. C'était un coup de chance qu'elle s'aperçoive que le feu n'était plus rouge tellement elle était prise dans sa contemplation. La voiture se mit à rouler doucement.

Et bien oui, elle avait une conduite parfaitement douce si c'était pour préserver le sommeil de sa petite amie. Mais ça personne ne le savait.


	4. Chapter Saeko X Alisa : T

_Dernier de la journée plus que six autres à faire pour l'instant. ^^  
_

 **Rouge/Frémir Alisa X Saeko : T ou M  
**

* * *

Alisa aimait les choses raffinées, élégantes, gracieuses. Ça se ressentait dans ce qu'elle faisait, dans la manière même dont elle se tenait, droite et fière avec une petite touche de fragilité. Et surtout rayonnante de classe. Elle impressionnait toujours les gens, les époustouflait, attirait leur attention sans même faire quoi que se soit. Elle était ce genre de personne, celle à qui on écrit des sérénades, celle qui inspire poète et peintre telle une muse, celle qui reste graver dans les cœurs comme un rêve. D'une certaine façon elle était l'opposé de Saeko Tanaka.

La jeune femme n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de raffiné ou d'élégante, malgré sa beauté. Ni même vraiment gracieuse, bien que ses mouvement contenait une certaine forme de grâce, celle des prédateurs. Pour Alisa, Saeko était comme un félin chassant. Un animal beau et fin pouvant se révéler sauvage et dangereux. Et c'était ça qu'elle aimait chez elle, cette force facilement visible, cette assurance ni jeté aux yeux des gens ni caché pour autant. Être celle qui pour une fois n'avait pas le contrôle, se laisser porter par les désirs de l'autre femme. Même si elle finissait souvent gênée et rouge comme une tomate.

Mais il y avait des moments comme ça ou elle arrivait à dompter Saeko. À faire d'elle une boule de nerf frissonnante et rougissante sous ses touches. Et elle appréciait tous autant ces moments là ou le simple passage de ses doigts laissait la chair de poule, ou les joues étaient adorablement rouges. Dans ces moments là la simple vue la faisait frémir du plus profond d'elle.

Alisa aimait tout simplement chaque aspect de Saeko, même les pus rares et cachés.


	5. Chapter Kiyoko X Yui : K

_Ça se passe après le lycée Yui va à la même université que Daichi et Kiyoko. Un jour ces défis seront terminés, j'espère juste qu'il ne va pas me falloir à chaque fois une nuit blanche pour trouver l'inspi._ **  
**

 _Sur ceux bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Escalade/Enfoui Yui X Kiyoko : K  
**

Le vent soufflait dans les longs cheveux noirs et soyeux, les portant au grès du vent, lui donnant envie de s'approcher et passer la main dedans. Les fins verres laissait clairement voir le doux gris, des fois légèrement teinté de bleu, des yeux magnifique de la jeune femme, tout en lui donnant un air encore plus distingué. Comme si l'allure gracieuse et altière ne suffisait pas à l'impressionné et faire s'envoler une multitude de papillon dans son estomac. Yui détourna le regard, les joues rosies et le cœur battant. Elle n'avait apparemment pas encore réussit à enfouir suffisamment ses sentiments.

Mais comment pouvait-elle les garder bien cachés au plus profond de son cœur quand chaque semaine elle manquait de peu de faire équipe avec Kiyoko. Sawamura l'avait certainement fait exprès de lui conseiller l'escalade pour oublier le volley. Le traître devait savoir que l'ancienne manageuse de son équipe prenait cet activité, alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien ses sentiments et ses pensées. Elle était bien bonne la solidarité entre capitaine, tien.

– Sec !

Yui, à ce son, dut reporter son attention sur la jeune femme qui grimpait comme elle marchait, avec élégance. Parce que cette fois-ci elles faisaient équipe. Et qu'elle tenait la sécurité de Kiyoko entre ses mains, même si elle avait put laisser ses pensées flâner le temps de la manœuvre de maillon.

Doucement elle assura la descente de sa partenaire et peut-être qu'elle n'en voulait plus tellement à Daichi et qu'il avait raison. Peut-être qu'en voyant Kiyoko lui sourire doucement elle pouvait effectivement laisser remonter ses espoir.

Mais pour l'instant c'était à elle d'aller grimper cette falaise.


	6. Chapter Yui X Saeko : T

**Cube/Action : Yui X Saeko : T  
**

Saeko fixa attentivement les mains de sa petite amie, si agiles et puissantes, merci le volley, totalement hypnotisé. Leur rencontre n'avait été dû qu'à une suite de hasard et de circonstances et le début de leur histoire aussi quand elle y repensait. Soutenir la même équipe de volley-ball masculin de lycéen n'avait été qu'un point commun découvert bien plus tard. Son frère malade, un festival, un magasin de sport, un marathon, des pleurs, des grands coups de gueule et bien d'autres petites choses par-ci, par-là les avaient conduit où elles en étaient maintenant.

Et Saeko n'aurait rien changé pour rien au monde, remerciant sa chance et le destin qui c'était foiré. Parce qu'il c'était forcément planté quelque part pour qu'elles soient ensemble, mais elle n'allait pas sans plaindre. Certainement pas quand chaque jour était rempli d'émotion forte et d'action. Elle vivait sa vie à fond, entraînant Yui à sa suite pour leur plus grand plaisir à toutes les deux.

Mais pour l'instant seul les mains bougeant activement comptaient. Elle suivait chaque mouvement avec plus d'attention et de concentration que jamais. Dans un coin elle se fit la réflexion que désormais elle avait un coude pour les mains, celles de Yui étant incroyablement sexy.

– Tadaa ! Fit sa petite amie fière d'elle. Record battu.

Bon par contre Saeko ne comprenait toujours pas comment réussir ce foutu remix cube, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir observé pourtant. Son truc à elle ce n'était pas les cubes se dit-elle en souriant et avançant prédatrice. C'était plus l'action après un record battu, mais rien que pour ça elle les aimait bien ces cubes colorés finalement.

* * *

 _Merci à Kiruagonchan qui s'en le faire exprès m'a filer l'inspi pour celui-là (ça a fait yui yui X Saeko Saeko et cube... oui mon cerveau fait des rapport tordu ^^). Bon je sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi action et cube ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : remix cube, c'est comme action et balle : piscine à balle. À vosu de voir si les thèmes sont respectés.  
_

 _Prochain soit un Shirofuku X Suzumeda soit un avec pour thème pèche à l'hameçon / verre._


	7. Chapter Misaki X Kiyoko : K

**Pèche à l'hameçon / Verre : Misaki X Kiyoko : K+  
**

La vie était parfois étrange, on savait profondément que les choses ne se dérouleraient pas exactement comme on le prévoyait, mais on ne se doutait pas un seul instant à quel point ça pouvait dévier. Travailler pendant ses études avait été prévu, pas vraiment dans un magasin de pèche et de chasse, mais bon un boulot était un boulot. Même quand Misaki se demandait encore comment elle avait atterri ici et pas dans le café d'en face ou la boutique de sport d'à côté ou alors la fast-food de la rue suivante. Le fast-food étant pourtant là où elle avait postuler à la base, bien que d'une façon ou d'une autre sa demande avait abouti ici où elle conseillait sur le type d'hameçon à utiliser. La pèche à l'hameçon étant le credo de la boutique ce n'était pas tellement étonnant et puis au moins il n'y avait pas de dynamite employée comme ça.

Misaki avait encore moins prévu de se retrouver à passer ses journées à regarder à travers la vitre comme un poisson à travers le verre de son bocal. Et certainement pas pour la jolie serveuse du fameux café d'en face. Long cheveux noir soyeux, lunettes, petit sourire, ce n'était pas vraiment son style, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait la sortir de sa tête. Pour sa défense elle répondait juste au regard de cette dernière. Qui étrangement s'occupait désormais essentiellement des tables en terrasse. Elle n'avait pas non plus prévu de réfléchir si oui ou non elle voulait aller plus loin qu'un simple flirt à travers la vitrine.

Un clin d'œil à son attention de derrière le verre l'aida à prendre sa décision. Enfin pour l'instant elle allait devoir se concentrer sur les hameçons, son quart de travail n'était pas terminé.

* * *

 _Finalement la pèche l'emporte. Pour le coup ce n'est pas clairement dit que c'est Kiyoko, mais c'est bien elle. Et voilà un petit drabble de plus.  
_

 _Vous saviez vous qu'on pouvait télécharger sa propre histoire sur une suele page ? Petite découverte faite en se trompant lors de la tentative d'ajout de se chapitre, qui n'a en faite pas beaucoup d'intérêt... Bon pas grave, ça aura été le moment blabla._


End file.
